


Playtime

by cecilchu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, if I tag this I'll spoil the surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilchu/pseuds/cecilchu
Summary: Everett's got a fun day ahead of him





	Playtime

As I was laying on the plush grass of my enclosure, I heard footsteps and looked through the glass to see my caretaker walking in. She looked like she normally does, with a grass colored shirt and sand colored pants. Her long fur had grown to be around her haunches since the last time I’d seen her. She walked over and crouched in front of me with a smile on her face.

“Good evening, how’re you doing?”

I nodded and nuzzled her hand in response. Today had been a productive day of relaxation but seeing her made it better.

She chuckled and stroked my head. “Good to hear. Ready for your meal?”

My ears perked up and I looked at her eagerly, my tail swishing from side to side.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She grinned and walked to the entrance of my enclosure to get a large container of meat. As she walked back, I could smell what kind it was -- deer. Deer was one of my favorite types of meat. I could smell something else with her though. Something fishy maybe? I don’t usually eat fish, but I’m definitely not against it by any means. I sit up a bit to get a better view of the container she’s carrying, but all I see is deer. I give her a questioning look and hope for an answer.

“What? Are you smelling something other than the deer?” She smirked and set the container in front of me.

I nodded and nosed through the container in search of the other smell. Not finding anything, I followed the scent and ended up pushing her arm out of the way to find the...was that crab? Yeah, that was crab, alright, and it was behind her back! Satisfied with my discovery, I returned to my deer and started eating. She watched me with this happy look on her face and waited until I was finished eating. Once I swallowed the last piece, I nudged behind her back to get to the crab. 

“Ah, ah, ah~ No. Not until you finish your exercises.” She put the container on the ground a few feet away and I went to get it. She took hold of the scruff of my neck and pulled me back with a disapproving click of her tongue, so I narrowed my eyes at her and put my head on my crossed paws. 

“Come on, don’t sulk. You know you need to do your exercises to keep in shape.” She scratched behind my ears a little and put the empty container next to the one with the crab. 

I flopped onto my side in a show of both laziness and defiance which earned me a raised eyebrow and half smile from my caretaker. I made a satisfied noise and stretched out a bit.

“If you won’t cooperate, I’ll just start your exercises in your current position,” she said as she took hold of my front paw and started stretching it out. 

I stretched a bit more on my own and batted her hand away with my other paw. She used her other hand to hold my paw down while she kept stretching my other paw. The start of the stretches was never bad, in fact it actually felt pretty nice. But she’d been making me do deeper stretches recently, which I didn’t like. They were uncomfortable and felt like she was folding and pulling me into weird shapes. Every time I made a noise of displeasure though, she would always tell me that it was for my own good and then would refuse to give me the treat afterwards. But, in the end, it-- 

She pulled my leg over to the pillar at the edge of the grass and tied it to it with an, admittedly really comfortable piece of cloth. I looked at her in surprise, getting a smile from her and a pat on my side. 

“To deepen the stretch, I’ll need to make sure one of your legs doesn’t move.”

I narrowed my eyes at her and growled a bit.

She rubbed my exposed stomach a bit and smiled. “I promise to remove it once your side’s been stretched.”

I narrowed my eyes a bit more and relaxed, having learned that stretching was much easier that way. I let her pull my back leg so I could feel the muscles in my side stretch. She held it that way for a bit before letting go and untying my front paw. I swatted at her for tying my paw before nuzzling her hand and letting my head drop back onto the fluffy grass. 

She tried to roll me over by pushing on my side. “Time to stretch your other side, come on.”

I refused to move and pushed her away a bit, but she managed to get under me and push me over. I huffed, disgruntled, and let her do the same stretches to my other side. After that, she started massaging my stomach and I began making pleased noises which only lasted a bit before she stopped and gave me a toy to play with. 

“Go on, play. You’re all stretched now.” She smiled and stroked my head again before gesturing to the rest of my enclosure. 

I made another happy noise and decided I was going to play with the toy more first instead of running around my enclosure. She watched me play with it for a bit before suggesting I should run around a bit. I ignored her and kept playing with my toy. It was so fun to play with I forgot about her until I heard her saying I wouldn’t get my crab if I didn’t run around my enclosure at least once. Motivated by the crab, yet tired out by my new toy, I got up and lazily jogged around my enclosure, flopping in front of her once I was finished. She patted my head and retrieved the container of crab before setting it in front of me. I happily ate the crab before putting my arm around her and pulling her down to lay next to me. 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

I shook my head and nuzzled her, pulling her in a bit more and cuddling with her.

“See, I told you so. Now, would you like anything from me, Everett?”

I chuckled a bit and shook my head. Instead, I just kissed her. “You’re great at this, you know.” 

“I know,” she said with a smug grin. “I am your master after all~” 

I chuckled sleepily and fell asleep on the fluffy green blanket that always reminded me of grass.


End file.
